


A Secret is broken

by Kindred



Category: Charmed, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demons, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Stiles is a halliwell, The sheriff is a witch, and his name is john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has keep a big secret from Stiles and when Derek is wounded and is dying by one of Kate's bone men Stiles magic brakes though and saves the wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is updated   
> .....love kindred x-x-x

John walked into the large house, it was the first time he used the front door and not the magic door that appeared on the wall in the stair case. He looked at the dust blonde Whitelighter and gave him a sorry smile “Come in John.” The man said as he shook John’s hand it was a weak hand shake but it really didn’t matter about the hand shake it was about why John was here.

The old Halliwell house normally felt at easy and full of life but today it was sorrowful the sunlight that flited though the windows seemed wrong in this moment. “Have you found… found a place?” the blonde asked, John looked up the half turned head as he stood in the living room door way looking at the quiet family   
“Yeah a nice little town Leo.” He whispered as the man nodded and walked over to his wife. John felt like an intruder but he was asked to come here. He knows this family he works for one of them he was there for the birth of their youngest child he gave the child a blessing and now light the handshake it seem pointless. 

The dark haired woman sobbed as she kissed the bundle in her arms and pissed it to her sisters “Where are the boys?” She croaked, Leo rubbed her back and kissed her forehead   
“They are in the kitchen eaten breakfast.” Leo whispered to her as she watched her youngest sister passed the bundle back to her and wiped her own eyes   
“Thank you john for doing this, I know it’s…”  
“Piper it’s not a burden or a task.” He tells her as she handed the baby over to John. He looked down at the tiny bundle in his arms, the baby was quiet as he nuzzled into the fluffy blanket and towards his warmth. He sighed sadly at the tiny scar on his cheek before he looked up at the woman in front of him “Why are you doing this? This is a house of witches and whitelighters, your eldest child is a powerful witch why are you giving up your youngest?” The dark haired woman sniffed as she wiped her red and puffy eyes. Leo shifted and stood stilled looking anywhere but at John.

John could see this was hard for her and the whole family her sisters stood watching closer by holding the baby’s belongings in a bag…how can a 5 week old baby have very little things… he thought   
“Wyatt is not a powerful as Jamie.” She said quietly “We can’t protect him John there are demons that are after him and after what happen last night….”  
“This wasn’t done on a whim we love him.” said the short haired sister she was also crying and unable to stop herself as she leaned in her younger sisters arms just wanting to break down and cry some more   
“W…we bound his powers he can’t use them we thought it would be safest this way and we can’t undo the spell he can on his own only when the time is right.” Page told him as she put something into the baby’s bag  
“Thank you.” He turned back to the child’s mother and father “Piper, Leo are you sure want to do this?” John asked one last time. He watched the woman cry as she ran her fingers down Jamie’s small face as the child made a soft noise and turned his head towards his mother’s touch.  
“Look after him John, don’t send us letters don’t call us unless you have no choice and please don’t tell him anything about who he is.” Leo whispered as he tried to hid his tears   
“What do I tell him about his mother and father?” John asked, this was something he hadn’t talked though with them. What does he tell Jamie?   
“You’re his father now John but never let him forget his mother loves him.” Piper said “We are giving him to you not just to protect him as a ward but as your son. He’s your son now.” Piper choked as she turned away from John.

He took the bag from Phoebe and walked down the steps from the house and to his car, he knew the sisters were watching him as he placed Jamie into the back side and into the baby seat he brought, he looked at Jamie for a moment before he leaned down and kissed his forehead “I got you Stiles.” He whispered as he ran his fingers over small mop of dark hair. Closing the car door he looked back at them before stepping into the car and drove off. 

They closed the door behind them and there was broken sobs “We could have found another way.” Phoebe said cried as she leaned against the wall   
“We tried everything we did everything. We placed in him at the magical school and that was attacked… this is the best we could do for Jamie.” Piper cried as she wiped her eyes seeing her two boys look at her from the living room, Leo watched her not saying anything.  
“I hope John looks after him.” Phoebe said   
“He’s a witch one of the best from the school, he will… love him.” Page said as she looked up to Piper she had moved into the living room and pulled up her other two children into her arms and hugged them tightly.

17 years later…  
Stiles watched in horror as Derek leaned back against the wall chocking on his own blood, the berserkers had stabbed him and he was dying. Stiles just stood there as the bounty hunter tried to stop the bleeding but more blood kept pouring out of hid wound and was seeping through her fingers “Go help them find Scott and Kira.” Derek coughed at him, Stiles looked back at the group before shaking his head and running to Derek’s side   
“Stiles you should help the others, you could get hurt.” Braeden plead as she grabbed his wrist covering it in Derek’s blood. Stiles watched as the blood stained his hoody making his body shiver  
“What compared going into there?” He pointed out to the old church, he knew he should help his friends but he couldn’t leave Derek “You need my help.” He said, he had no idea how he is going help how do you stop this much blood and he started to panic as he placed his hand on the wound.   
“What are you doing?” Braeden asked the boy   
“Just make sure bone man over there doesn’t kill us!” Stiles snarled at her as he looked back down at the wound. 

…close your eyes Jamie… the voice whispered to him, Stiles closed his eyes and let out a forced breath …Push your love though your body use your spark use your magic. It’s time to brake free… He really did hope it wasn’t the void that was speaking to him.  
“S…Stiles.” Derek choked, tiles open his tear filled eyes and shook his head   
“I’m not going to let you die Derek.” He cried as he saw a pure white light appear from his hand over Derek’s wound. He let out a small gasp as he watched the skin knit together once skin was healed Derek gasped and looked up at him seeing the light fade from Stiles hand.   
“H…How did you do that?” Braeden asked seeing the shock on Stiles face   
“I…I…” Stiles tried to speak but couldn’t his body felt a live with something, he felt something pulsed though him  
“When did you become a whiteligher?” Derek asked, Stiles just open his mouth but nothing came out all he did was just pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

When Stiles came to there was lots of noises, he groaned and buried his face into the pillow breathing in the scent of his father and it made him realised that he was home. “Stiles.” Came the whispered voice, no he didn’t want to be a wake he didn’t want to look at his father he didn’t want to know how he healed Derek. “Stiles you need to look at me.” John said softly bur firmly   
“Go away.” He mumbled, John sighed and touched his shoulder trying to calm him   
“I know you’re scared about what happen and I need to talk to you about it.” John whispered as he bent down and looked at him.   
“My head hurts.” Stiles whispered, John looked up at Derek and told him to turn the lights down.

After a few moments the light dim and Stiles turned his head to look at his dad his honey brown eyes looked fearful at him and there was pain laced though that fearful look. “W…What am I?” Stiles whispered, John ran his fingers though the boy’s hair   
“You’re something special you are half Witch and half Whitelighter…”  
“And a bit of Kitsune.” Scott’s voice up and piped John looked up at the alpha wolf and nodded   
“And a bit foxy.” The Sheriff smiled, making Stiles gave him a small smile back. John sat on the floor and looked at him “Okay this is going to be hard to hear Stiles but you must trust me when I say I love you and should never doubt that.”  
“Dad what are you…”  
“I’m not your real dad, your real mother and father asked me to keep you safe from the supernatural world. When you were born demons tried to attack you and they attacked the school and the manor, they killed some really good friends of mine.” Stiles was now sat up his eyes were wide and tears were falling down his cheeks   
“W…What?” Stiles choked   
“You mean the Halliwells?” Derek asked, John looked up at him and nodded   
“You heard of them?” Scott asked, Derek snorted and walked around too looked at Stiles   
“Heard of them! I met them, they are the most powerful family of witches out there, the charmed ones and their children no one messes with them.” Derek told them   
“Y…You lied to me?” 

Stiles held up in his room he refused to come out and speak to John, the sheriff understood that Stiles was hurt but he was truthful to him that he loves Stiles. He knocked on the door of the teen’s room and walked inside, Stiles had his back to him and was curled up on the bed. John sided and placed a cup of coffee on the bedside table before he walked over to the bed and sat down.

The teen felt the bed dip and the warm hand on his forearm “Stiles I know you’re angry at me and you have every right to be.” Stiles sniffed and wiped his eyes and turned to face him, John felt his heart break at the look Stiles broken look   
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Stiles whispered   
“I couldn’t I want to tell you but I wanted you to have a normal life. Your powers were bound to stop you from using them or for demons to find you, I changed your name and took a job here.” He told him, Stiles wipes his eyes again   
“And my memories?” He asked  
“I’m sorry sweet heart I hate to give you some fake ones.” John was quiet for a moment before he stood up “It will get easier Stiles.” He says as he walked to the door “Did you want to meet them?” Stiles looked at them “Your other family.” Stiles was grateful that he didn’t say your real family.  
“No…not at the moment, too soon.” John nodded   
“Okay, but they will know that you have your powers and they might send someone.”   
“As long as it’s one.” He whispered, John smiled as he walked out the room closing the door.

The weeks after Mexico Stiles ended up at Derek’s loft, the wolf stood there holding a cup of coffee in his hands watching the teen walk in “You know you could just using Orbing to get here.” The wolf told him, Stiles looked up at him with a frown on his face “You don’t know what that is.” Derek said   
“Nope, I haven’t asked my…dad much questions about it.” He told him as he stood there looking unhappy. The wolf put his cup down and walked around the kitchen counter and started to pour another one before the teen   
“You want to ask me?” He asked him, Stiles slipped onto the stool and looked at the coffee that slid in front of him  
“Yeah.” Stiles whispered “What’s the family like?” Stiles asked, Derek moved to sit next to him and looked at the boy’s face   
“They are good people, they have had their ups and downs with personal life and with demons. They lost people they loved and cared for.” He told them   
“Do you know who my other mum and dad are?” Stiles sipped his coffee as he Derek swirled the remains of his own  
“I’m only guessing but Leo and Piper, one sister is married to a Cupid, and other one is already half witch and whitelighter but all her children were born after you so Leo and piper.” Stiles looked at him as he turned to him   
“Do you they have other children?”   
“You have two brothers both older than you and one can’t work without the other.” Stiles frowned at him as he felt Derek’s hand on his thigh   
“What does that mean… wait did you say a cupid? As those babies who spread love?” Derek chuckled at him and it made Stiles smile at Derek’s smile.

He didn’t know what was happing or why Derek has his hand moving up his thigh but it wasn’t unwelcome. The wolf leaned in and kissed Stiles softly on his red lips before pulling back and rested his forehead against the teen’s forehead smiling at him again “I never did thank you for saving me.” He whispered to him, Stiles blushed as he realised that the wolf’s hand was now resting between rights next to groin   
“Is this how you’re thanking me?” Stiles whispered moving his hand onto the wolf’s tight copying Derek’s movements   
“No this me luring you towards my bed.” Stiles grinned at him and kissed back latching his arm around Derek’s neck and let the wolf pull him off the stool and onto his lip.

Neither one of them notices the white and blue light that appeared in Derek’s loft. A busty blonde hair man stood in middle of the loft along with another young man with dark hair, they stood looking at Stiles and Derek kissing the passionately and when Derek’s claws started to growl and slide the side of Stiles jeans did the other two react. “OI GET YOUR WOLFY PAWS OFF OUR BROTHER!” The blonde yelled as he marked over to them.

Derek and Stiles pulled a part and Derek stood in front of the teen and snarled at the two intruders. He snarled at him flashing his blue eyes at them as Stiles stood behind Derek they both were throwing orbs at Derek and they looked like it stung the wolf “STOP!” Stiles yelled as he pushed in front of Derek and send a pulse of magic out knocking the two boy’s over. Stiles snarled at him his eyes flash amber for a moment before going back to their honey browns. He started to shake again like before and before Derek to get to him Stiles has passed out once again.

Moving across the room Derek picked up Stiles and placed him onto the sofa and looked back at the two brothers on the floor who were just staring at him “Are you two happy he’s exhausted himself out.” He growled as he pulled out his phone and started to call John and then the rest of the pack.   
“Y…You were…” The dark haired brother started to say.  
“Trying to get him to go out with me!” He growled at them again “John yeah… Wyatt and Chris are here. No stiles passed out… yeah they came in attacking.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you two insane or just thick I told you Stiles wasn’t ready to meet you he was still trying to get his head around the whole…whole….well everything. His powers are still unstable they haven’t settled yet with the fox side of him. God did you not listen when I spoke to the family?” John yelled. The whole pack was there watching John tare a strip out of two male witches and they stood there taking it none of them wanted to move let alone breath in fear the Sheriff’s wrath. Lydia was sat on the sofa with Stiles head in her lap she let her hands run though his hair to sooth his fevered sleep. Chris and Wyatt watched the pack as they gather around to protect Stiles from them.  
“We…just wanted to see him, we felt his powers and he followed his trail to here.” Wyatt said as he scratched the back of his head as he frowned at his feet  
“We weren’t going to do anything just talk, but someone got excited when they saw Little Jam sat on the wolfman’s lap making out.” Chris said as he glared at the angered wolf  
“Little Jam.” Liam snorted, he tried to hid his laughter by hiding his face in Scott’s shoulder   
“It’s short for Jamie that is Stiles real name Jamie.” Chris said softly as he looked at the teen curled up on the sofa   
“I want to know which one of you wolves bite him?” Wyatt snarled, Scott growled back at him as did Derek   
“Stiles wasn’t bitten by a wolf and he wasn’t bitten.” Lydia said to him. 

There was a quiet that filled the room as both brothers thought about her words but they were sure what they taking about “Stiles was taking over by a demon fox some months back and when it left him it left the fox part behind.” John said “Your mother and father know about it, they help me to find way to get the demon out of Stiles.” Scott, Lydia and Kira looked at each other before looking back at John   
“No me and Lydia got Stiles free?” Scott said walking up to John  
“No you were given the idea, they didn’t want to interfere. With the Lydia being a banshee it was easier to commutate with her and plant the idea in her mind.” John said, Maila tilted her head and then looked at the others who all had a confused look on their faces   
“What?” 

“Oh god please shut up my head is killing me!” Stiles cried out and he curled up more on Lydia’s lap, she stopped moving her hand though his hair “Lydia I didn’t say stop.” He said with a soft voice she smiled softly with him and carried on rubbed his scalp   
“Jamie!” Chris and Wyatt called out together, Stiles open his eyes and looked up at him with amber eyes   
“I’m not Jamie and I would be soooo grateful if you wouldn’t try and kill the guy I want to date!” Stiles yelled as he stood up and started to storm out   
“Stiles.” Scott called out as he went to reach out and touch him   
“Don’t let him go, he needs time.” John sighed as he watched Stiles disappear from the building. There was a light from the corner of his eyes and turned to see Chris had not listen.

Stiles stood outside and looked up at the night sky feeling the rain on his face when he felt someone standing next to him “Please leave me alone unless you’re Derek.” He said as he got wet  
“I just want to talk I’m worry about Wyatt he’s a bit of a hot head likes to act first.” Chris said as he took a step closer to Stiles, the teen was watching him from the corner of his eye “We just wanted to meet our baby brother. It was hard on all of us when John took you Jamie.”  
“Stiles, please call me Stiles and I won’t run you.” Chris nodded   
“Okay Stiles… it’s an odd name.”  
“Yeah it’s my name.” Stiles said numbly as he felt the cool drops on his skin, the dark haired young man moved a little closer to Stiles again  
“Are you okay…I mean this is all a little crazy but are you okay.” Stiles thought for a moment…am I okay?… and then he started to laugh before he turned to look at his brother   
“I’m far from okay.” He told him, Stiles studied him looking him up and down seeing how he looks, how he stands and if he wasn’t’ his brother Stiles might like to date him   
“I know the feeling you met Wyatt.” Stiles chuckled and let his shoulder sag as he rubbed his eyes.

Derek found Stiles hours later in the remains of the old Hale house, he was sat there looking out into the woods “You dad is going ape shit looking for you?” Derek said, Stiles looked up at him and smiled weakly  
“I just needed to get away.” He whispered as he watched the wolf sat next to him “Have they gone?”   
“You mean Chris and Wyatt?” Stiles nodded as Derek placed his leather jacket over Stiles shoulders “No they want to stay around for a while, they spoke to Piper and Leo and they are letting him stay as long as they don’t upset you or over stay their welcome.”  
“Okay, where are they staying?” Stiles asked looking back at the wolf and leaned into his hold   
“With you and John.” Stiles groaned and closed his eyes   
“Oh this is going to be fun.” Derek chuckled and kissed the top of his head smiling at him.

Derek dropped Stiles off home as it seems they got Scott to drop his jeep off. Both Derek and Stiles kissed for 5 minutes before Stiles parted away from him and smiled at him with swollen red lips “At some point we will have our date and I will get you into my bed.” Derek purred into Stiles ear   
“Is that all you want me for? Is my sexy body?” Stiles smirked at the wolf   
“Yep and your hot mind.” Derek told him, making Stiles smile grow into a large grin as he slipped out the car   
“Do you want your jacket back?” Stiles asked, the wolf shook his head and looked up at him   
“I like that you are wearing it, it means you have my scent over you.” Stiles blushed a little but kissed Derek again nipping the wolf’s bottom lip   
“I like my scent over you to.” Then closed the car door and walked inside.

John stood at the door watched Stiles kiss Derek before walking up to the house, the teen looked up at John and pulled Derek’s jacket around him tighter “They better not be in my room.” Stiles mumbled as he walked passed the man   
“And I hope that you and Derek are using protection?” John said, Stiles spun around and looked at him like fish breathing for air  
“Wh…at- what? Why would you say that? We haven’t even… no no you can’t say that!” Stiles yelled as he stormed through the house and into the kitchen where he see Wyatt and Chris drinking beer. “I am making diner and its lasagne with salad.” John watched smirking as the two older boy looked at Stiles “That means get out of the kitchen!” Stiles yelled at them, both boy looked at each other before standing up and walking out the kitchen   
“Just like mum.” Wyatt whispered   
“Only after you done something to upset her.” Chris whispered back, they left the room and walked into the living room.  
“You wish you are the trouble maker.”   
“Ha in your dream blondly.” 

The next day…  
There was a scratching nose at the Stiles bed room window. He groaned and rolled onto his side and open his eyes to see a fox sat the window “Urrha?” Stiles said in his half sleepy state as he pushed himself up to see the small fox still pawing at the window. Getting up out of bed Stiles walks over to the window and open’s it and it sits there looking at him “Daaaad!” Stiles calls out. 

The bed room door open and three people walk in, Stiles frowns forgetting that Wyatt and Chris are staying with them “What’s wrong?” John asked, Stiles points to the fox at the window  
“I don’t know what it wants.” Stiles said, The Sheriff moves and kneels down and looked at the fox and saw a necklace around his neck and chuckles   
“Well this is different.” He said showing the necklace to the other, Chris smiles and Wyatt chuckles   
“I never seen a fox familiar.” Chris said   
“A familiar?” Stiles asked   
“Yeah it’s when witch is starting out….”   
“I know what a familiar means but why is it here and I thought it was meant to be a cat?” Stiles asked looking at them and then back to the fox   
“Your part fox right?” Chris asked, Stiles nodded at him “Well maybe the elders thought you would be happier with a fox as a familiar.” The dark haired young man said with a shrug   
“Why won’t it come in?” Stiles asked them   
“You need to invite him in?” John said, Stiles looked up at him and then back to the fox before saying   
“Are you coming in?” He ask it, it made a yipping noise and jumped through the window and then onto the bed and looked happily at every one. “This is so weird.” He muttered as he touched the fox’s head   
“All he needs now is a book of shadows.” Wyatt grinned as Stiles sat on the bed with the small white fox crawling onto his lap and nuzzling his chest   
“And a whitelighter.”   
“Hey you’re a friendly little guy aren’t you?” Stiles whispered at him.

Later on Scott and some of the other pack came to see him, they watched as the small white fox was sat on Stiles shoulders. Lydia stroked the fox’s back and watched straighten himself up and puffing out his chest. “He is beautiful does he have a name?” She asked   
“No I am still looking for one.” Stiles mutters “He have a mind of his own and doesn’t like any of the name’s I’ve picked.”   
“How about Yuki? It means Snow in Japanese?” Kira asked, Stiles looked at the fox  
“Well how about it? Yuki is that alright with you?” The small snow white haired fox tilted his head and nuzzled his face   
“I take that mean’s yes?” Scott asked as he watched jump off Stiles and walk out the bed room “Where is he going?”   
“Who knows.”


	4. Chapter 4

The sisters stood in the kitchen, looking down at the photo of Hale and McCall pack the youngest sister frowned as she looked at all the young faces before she looked up at her nephew “Who are all these…people?” Page asked, she wanted to say kids but she could see couple of older men and women in the photo   
“That is the pack that Stiles…I mean Jamie is a part of. He is part of two packs the Hale’s and the McCall’s.” Chris said as he sipped his coffee  
“Well we know the Hales, that’s Derek.” Piper said, pointing to man in the photo  
“This one is a Hale. Look she had the same frown as Derek.” Phoebe said pointing to a young girl   
“That is Mala Tate she is Peter Hale’s daughter and she a werecoyote.” Wyatt said as he joined his brother “She use to date Jamie.”   
“Look there’s John!” Page grinned “Then that must me Jamie?” Piper who was holding the photo was turning the photo to look at the boy at better angles, Chris leans over and shook his head   
“Umm that is Scott the True Alpha, Jamie’s best friend slash brother slash alpha. That is Jamie or as he likes to be called Stiles.” They looked at the young man that was stood between Derek and John with Scott standing near him. Then it drawn on Phoebe that the way the pack was around Stiles it made her think they were protect-ing Stiles   
“They are protecting him.” She said, “Derek and Stiles are dating?” She asked, they all looked at the two boy’s in front of them   
“Yeeeah they just started.” 

 

“My son is dating a werewolf.” Leo said as he walked into the kitchen, both Chris and Wyatt looked up at their father as he took the photo out of Piper’s hands   
“Dad he’s a good man, he will do anything to protect him.” Wyatt said, there was something that both Chris and Wyatt saw in Leo’s eyes and it made the, frown   
“Dad what is it?” Chris asked, very one was now looking at Leo who stood there looking at the photo of his son with his lop sided grin   
“I had a visit from Lee.” He said as he put he placed the photo on to the fridge and then stood by his wife   
“Oooh is that the whitelighter who trying to get into Chris pants?” Phoebe smirked at her young nephew as the dark haired teen blushed and glared at his Aunt   
“That is just mean.” Chris muttered as he elbowed his brother for telling his Aunt, Leo looked at his son before speaking  
“Umm yeah him… he told me a Demon had found out about Jamie and is going to try something.”   
“What?” Came the group cry   
“What demons?” Piper asked almost snapping at him   
“Is it like the same as before?” Page asked looking alarmed.

 

Leo held his hands up to quiet them before he spoke again, he rubbed the back of his head and sighed “It’s a new demon he goes by the name Chaos.” He tells them, Wyatt looks up and frowns   
“What like the Greek god sometimes described as a void?” He said, Chris looked at him with a confused look   
“There’s a girl who likes this type of stuff.” He shrugged as Leo nodded   
“Well I don’t think it’s him but all the same we should keep an eye out for him.”   
“Void? Wasn’t that the demon fox?” Phoebe thought out loud   
“Not the same Chaos is the nothingness from which all else sprang. It’s confusing really because he is a shapeless being but he can be affected by Zeus' thunderbolts.” Wyatt told them.  
“Oh great we just look for old Zeus thunderbolts and aim for his arse hole and hope for the best.” Came the dry reply from Chris.

 

Meanwhile back at Beacon Hills…

Stiles was at school trying to put the last couple of days behind him and be normal well as much as he could. Half witch half Whitelighter and fox to add He groaned as he rubbed his eyes as he had very little sleep last night…Fucking nightmares… he thought and then there is Yuki who keeps looking at him as if he was twitchy idiot…well maybe he’s right… He thought as he felt like banging his head on the table.

He heard someone drop down into the chair next to him and let out a pitiful groan as he rested his head on Stiles shoulders and groaned making the teen grin “Bad mad maths lesson?”   
“The new math teacher doesn’t like me.” He muttered “He’s a demon I mean it tell me I can rip his throat out?” Scott begged, Stiles smiled at him and pats head   
“I can’t say I know the man to judge if he needs to be ripped a part.” Stiles told him  
“He likes me?” Maila smiled as she sat across from them with a large smile  
“Yeah that is because you’re pretty.” Scott mumbled as he looked at her before looking down at his drink, she grinned at him and then to Stiles before she started eating her apple   
“You’re not bad yourself… for a werewolf.” She said as she looked at Stiles who was picking at his food.

 

She frowned at Stiles blank stare as he picked at his sandwich at the bread and then roll it into his fingers before flicking at it across the table “What’s wrong with you?” She asked, he looked up at her and smiled   
“Nothing I’m just thinking.”   
“About your superhot brothers.” Lydia chipped in as she sat down next to Maila and then Kira join in as did Liam   
“They are not that good looking.” Scott said with a scowl   
“I don’t know about that Scotty if they weren’t related to me I would…”  
“LALALA I’M NOT LISTENING!” Scott said loudly as he put his fingers in his ears making very one laugh.

 

While they were all laughing and giggling at the dark haired wolf, he saw the boy he was looking for and watched him smile as he sat with his friends. The dark haired man stood there canteen door way was watching them but mainly Stiles. He didn’t have him in his math class but he knew he could find a way to corner the boy he smirked as he pushed his glasses up his nose. He had been looking for the third son of the eldest sister for years he didn’t believe the child died and then he stopped for a while when he heard of a demon fox was run-ning about he had to look into it and the more he looked into the madness the more he liked the look of Stiles Mr James are you alright?” The man looked up at the woman in front of him and puts on a friend face   
“Oh I was just thinking, I am quiet alright.” He tells her   
“Well why don’t you join me for some lunch?”   
“I would love to.” Planning to take the fox boy will have to wait he told himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris and Wyatt turned up and found Stiles on the floor playing with Yuki, “Hey little brother.” Wyatt grinned, Stiles rolled onto his back and looked up at them with a calm look   
“What happen to you?” He asked pointing to Chris, the younger man frozen and rubbed his back of his head. Stiles pushed himself up onto his elbows and glared at him   
“I know what happen to you, I saw it believe it or not though a bloody dream!” He scowled Chris looked to his brother who shrugged   
“I swear to god man I didn’t tell him.” Chris frowned at the blonde teen and sat down on the sofa with a tried look   
“What did you see?” He asked him.

Stiles sat up on the floor with Yuki curled around his is neck and looked at his brother “Okay so last week when you guys went home we had a fight with this demon who was far to touchy feeling and then I got knocked and I had I don’t know a vision or something where you were being cornered by a big bloke with strange markings and then some dude that look like surfer dude came in and kicked his arse.” Chris had paled as he looked up at his brother who was looked worried   
“You shouldn’t have vision Stiles.” Wyatt said as Chris remind quiet “Lee!” The blonde called out.  
“So I was right something did happen?” Stiles asked as he got onto the sofa and looked at Chris who was close to tears. In the same fashion as his brother Lee appeared in the living room and looked around at the three brothers.

Stiles blinked at the blonde haired man who stood in his living room, he was broader than Wyatt and a little taller, his eyes zeroed in on Chris the moment he spotted him in the room he walked over to him and sat in between Stiles and Chris and hooked his fingers under the dark haired teen’s chin and made him look at him “He’s gone Chris he won’t harm you again.” He whispered as he pulled the witch onto his lap. Stiles slightly blushed at this sweet moment and he could imagine his big bad wolf doing the same thing for him. Lee turned his blue eyes to Stiles and smiled at him  
“Hey kiddo I’m Lee Knot.” He said as he held out his hand and Stiles took it   
“He’s having visions like Aunt Phoebe.” Wyatt said as he moved to another chair   
“Ummm.” He hummed as he kissed Chris on the forehead before he stood up letting the dark haired stand on his own two feet but the witch leaned on him   
“He might have picked up your Aunt’s gifts or it was something else maybe a connection you will have now you’re reunited your powers are finely growing the way they should have been.” He smiled as he kissed Chris again   
“So what does that mean for me?” Stiles asked, he didn’t like the sound of getting vision the last one scared the living hell out of him   
“Well if you get another vision let one of us know.” Chris finely said after being quiet for far too long. Stiles nods and then frowns   
“Chris wh…what did that demon want from you?” He asked, he watched him jump and look scared “You don’t have to tell me I’m sorry that was…”  
“No it’s okay, it seems that I am able to become pregnant and I am able to carry powerful demon’s child without burning up.”   
“Holy shit that fucking nuts!” Stiles blurts out before he covers him mouth “Sorry, I have no mouth filter.” He said blushing. He said as the fox licked his cheek before jump and walking away. 

He had just turned up at Derek’s loft for the pack meeting he packed his jeep and picked up bag that had his lap top and papers before jumping out of his jeep. He looked around the area frowning as he felt like he was being watched sighed and rubbed the back of his head and shook his head and locked the jeep before he started to walk away. Then with a gust of wind he felt someone rush at him and push him the side of the jeep. “Gah!” He cried out feeling his head bounced off the frame of the jeep making his knees weaken as his black out for a moment.

Stiles could feel someone push up behind him and held him up as the man’s hand started to roam “Let’s see if you are like your brother.” The voice whisper in his ear as he kissed his neck as his hand ripped the front of his shirt open   
“S…Stop…” Stiles slurred as he felt the man’s fingers glad cross his stomach before pressing the hand to his skin “STOP!” Stiles yelled loudly as he tried to push the guy off him   
“Shhh don’t worry beautiful I won’t hurt you.” He purred as he nuzzled his neck, he could feel the push back of magic pushing back at him the strong spark and he grinned. “Oh my pretty one you are like your dear beautiful brother…”he rubbed his nose up and down Stiles neck grinning as his hand started to drip below the waist band of Stiles jeans. 

Then the demon’s smile drop and he pulled away from Stiles and spun him around before pushing him back against the jeep before snarling at Stiles who was having a hard time thinking before of his head injurie that he could feel blood run down the side of his head. “You little slut you’ve been spreading your legs for that mutt!” He snarled in Stiles face as he tighten his hand around the teen’s arms. A growl behind made the demon turn his head and look at the group behind him  
“Busted.” Stiles slurred with a weak smile as the demon pulled away from the teen leaving Stiles to drop to the ground by his jeep as the demon snarled at the pack  
“Stay away from him!” A large wolf growled at the demon as he walked toward the man that hurt his mate   
“The bitch is used up any way, I will come back in 9 months.” He snarled back at them before he disappeared in a blink of an eye.

“Stiles.” Derek called out to him once the demon was gone, he knelt in front of the teen and cupped his face seeing Stiles had passed out. Chris walked over as he wanted to speak to Derek about the chance that Stiles could be like him and be able to carry children it looks like someone beat them to the punch. He walked over to them and knelt by Stiles side as the others looked on his fear   
“We should take him to the hospital.” Scott said as he knelt on Stiles other side  
“No I can heal him.” Chris whispered as memories at P3 come flooding back. He laid his hands on Stiles head wound and a blue light appeared from under his hand sealing up the wound “I think we need to have our talk now seeming you and Stiles are sleeping together.” He said to Derek as he pulled his hand away from his brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles woke up curled up in Derek’s lap, feeling warm and protected in his hold as he felt the wolf’s hand rub small circles on his stomach as he looked up at the smiling wolf. “Hey.” Derek whispered, as he sees the warm brown eyes look at him Stiles smiled and nuzzled into the man’s chest   
“Hey.” Stiles whispered back “Are we alone?” he asked again   
“Yep.” Derek said as he leaned down and kissed Stiles on the lips. The teen almost purred as he cupped Derek’s face before the wold pulls away “We need to talk about something your brother told me.”   
“I swear I didn’t mean to call him hot or the other one hot.” Stiles said looking wide eyed at Derek who gave him an odd look.  
“No not that, but we will talk about you thinking your brothers are hot later. For now let’s go with you are pregnant and carrying my baby and you are now a demon version of catnip.” Derek said as the teen’s eyes widen.

Chris was back home curled up on his bed when he a bright blue light flashed and then someone slips onto the bed behind Chris and curls around him before nuzzling his neck “You okay?” Lee whispered softly as he ran his hand down to Chris slight swollen belly. The dark haired witch smiled as he turned to face Lee and smiled weakly   
“I’m okay, just thinking about Jamie.” He whispered   
“He is a bright boy, John has done a wonderful job raising him.” Lee told him as he kissed the witch on the lips as he slipped his hands under the shirt and rubbed the swollen skin.   
“He has and I’m so proud of Jamie and everything he has done but I am scare he carries the same gene I do and he pregnant. Mum and dad will not be happy he still a kid.” Chris whispered   
“What do you think your mum and dad will do once they realised I knocked you up?” He chuckled   
“Oh god they are going to kill you.” Chris whimpered as he buried his face into the whitelighter’s neck. Lee chuckled again and warped his arms around him   
“I love you Chris and I want to do this right I want you to marry me.” He whispered as he pulled out a small sliver ring from his pocket and held it up to the dark haired teen and smile softly as he watched Chris. His eyes widen as he took the small ring into his hand and looked at it   
“Really?” The half witch whispered as he slipped the ring onto his fingers   
“Of course, I’ve watched you grow up into a beautiful witch and you’re carrying my child I want you to be mine.” He told him as saw Chris look at the sliver ring now on his “Well?”  
“Yes.”

Meanwhile Stiles was grinning like a loon as he sat in Derek’s lap letting the wolf kissing his face, neck and nipping at his shoulders “So perfect and perfect mate.” Derek growled as he let his fangs scarp along the bare shoulders   
“Someone is Mr primal wolf man.” Stiles moaned as he felt Derek’s claws scratch along the teen’s hips   
“Can’t help it with this beautiful witch on my lap smelling so good.” Derek growled as he nipped the teen’s neck making him giggle.   
“Can someone tell what the hell this is?” Stiles and Derek jumped around to look at the two people in the loft. Stiles looked at them blankly not knowing who they were while Derek groaned because knew exactly who these people are.

Stiles looked back at Derek who looked pissed as his jaw tightens as he pulls all his wolfy features back in. He helped Stiles off his lap and put a throw around the teen’s shoulders who looked up at him with his large brown eyes as Derek runs his fingers down Stiles’ face before he turns to face Leo and Piper.   
“What are you doing here?” Derek snarled as he looked at the two people in his loft   
“We came to see our son.” The dark haired woman hissed. Stiles groaned and buried his face into a pillow before pushing himself up   
“Why do these people come in when we are trying to have sexy time?” Stiles yell as he looked for his shirt “This isn’t funny you know! I just find out I’m pregnant and I want to be alone with my boyfriend slash mate and I can’t even bloody do that!” Stiles grabs his shirt and pulls it over his head before grabbing his jacket and turned to Derek and kissed him lips “I will see you later.” He grunted and marched passed Leo and Piper who stood there with their mouths open.


End file.
